Uno
by MooseOnARoof
Summary: One shot songfic. House rejects Wilson's advances and Wilson doesn't take it well. Bit of a Dark Wilson and a teeny tiny bit of slash.


**Don't own House or Wilson and all that other disclaiming hoohaa.**

**A/N One shot song-fic. House rejects Wilson's advances and Wilson doesn't take it well. :s Bit of Dark Wilson, teensy teensy teensy bit of slash. **

**Enjoy and R&R if you don't mind :D**

* * *

"_I just...just don't feel the same way.." House put his hands on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Wilson." _

James Wilson was sitting in his front room, eyes widened as he replayed the conversation over and over again in his mind. He had finally plucked up the courage to tell his friend of countless years that he wanted something more than just friendship. It had backfired spectacularly.

_You could've been number one  
And you could've ruled the whole world  
And we could've had so much fun  
But you blew it away _

He had gone to House's apartment with the intention of having a quiet night in. But once he got there, he was confronted with House sitting half naked on the couch. Wilson had never thought of himself as a homosexual. Sure, he had been curious just like every other man, but he had managed to quash it into the recesses of his mind, convincing himself it was a natural curiosity. He knew he had always loved House, but never in such a sexual way.

They had watched Die Hard together. But Wilson was never really interested in the film. He was too busy sneaking a look out the corner of his eye at the guy on the couch next to him. He quashed his instinct to reach out and put his hands on House's lap, not wanting to freak out his friend. Instead he sat tensed trying his best to hide the erection that had been slowly making its presence felt as the film progressed.

_You could've been number one_

_If you only had the chance_

_And you could've ruled the whole world_

_If you had the time_

It was 1:30 when the film had finished. Wilson was exhausted and House was also looking weary. Wilson had told House he was tired and he was going to head off. House had shown him to the door.

"Thanks for the Chinese food." Wilson smiled and dug his hands into his pockets. House opened the door and Wilson moved out onto the step. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight." House waited until Wilson left his step to close the door. But Wilson didn't move, he just stood there staring intently into House's eyes. "Goodnight"

Wilson inhaled deeply and took a step forwards into House's doorway. "What are you doing Jimmy?"

"This" Wilson cupped his hand around the back of House's neck and pulled him in close. As he leaned in, their lips gently touched. House's lips were a lot softer than he had thought and a lot fuller. He was in a dream. Everything around them went quiet. It was just him and House locked in the kiss. It felt fantastic. But this feeling of pure joy was ruined when House pushed him away.

"What the hell?!" Wilson staggered back at the force of House's shove. "What the hell are you doing?"

Wilson was aghast with shock and embarrassment. "B-b-ut...um... I thought it's what you wanted."

"What?" House scratched his head. "You're a good friend and all Wilson but no. This is just weird."

"But I love you House." Wilson pleaded with his eyes. "I always have done, I've just never had the guts to say so." Wilson grabbed House's hands. "I thought you felt the same way."

House sighed and pulled his hands from Wilson's grasp. "No I don't. We are friends Jimmy. Friends, nothing more nothing less. I've never thought of you that way before and I never will."

Wilson leant on the wall, crestfallen. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to freak House out, he just wanted him to know how he felt and have it reciprocated. "I love you House. Don't you understand that?" Wilson banged his fist against the wall.

"I'm sorry." House shifted on his leg uncomfortably. "I just...just don't feel the same way.." House put his hands on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Wilson."

"Like fuck you are!" Wilson screamed in House's face. House tried to stop Wilson from storming in a rage away from his apartment, but it was to no avail. House gently shut the door behind him.

_And you don't know what you've done_

_But I'll give you a clue_

_How dare he?_ Wilson wasn't saddened by House's rejection, he was absolutely livid. He thought his best friend would understand and at least give him a chance. But no, House had rejected him flat out to his face. He humiliated, angry and downright pissed. Never had one man managed to conjure up such vengeful thoughts from the mind of James Wilson.

He bashed his fists down on the coffee table, knocking a cup of coffee onto the floor. He got up and kicked the cup into the wall which smashed into a collection of jagged white spikes on the green carpet.

_How dare House reject me?_ Wilson had never expected such a quick shooing away of his feelings. Such a blunt rejection was never in his mind. After all, he had stuck around with House even after all the crap he had put him through. All the sarcastic put downs, the embarrassing public behaviour.

He had even stuck by House after his failed marriages, knowing full well that House was the catalyst in two of the divorces. House was the one who drove a wedge between him and Bonnie, him and Julie and to an extent, him and Amber. He was the decisive part of Wilson's life that tended to push everyone else away, he was an unofficial part of the contract when people became friends or married Wilson. If you looked really carefully you could see it in the small print. _Article 56B(i)- Must be able to cope and accept relationship with rude, impolite, demanding and misanthropic friend._

Even after Amber died he stuck by House. He tried to push himself away from the debilitating relationship but he couldn't. Wilson did blame House somewhat for the death of his last girlfriend but at the same time he expected something to go wrong and for House to be instrumental in it. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that what happened actually happened, he just expected something a little less dramatic.

He had been there every time House had took a stupid amount of Vicodin, or drunk himself into a stupor. Every time House had stuck a knife into a socket. Every time House had been arrested Wilson was there to bail him out. Every time House was bored he came to Wilson, or when he needed to bounce ideas of someone, he came to Wilson.

After any of those times Wilson could have said no. He could have told him to leave. He could have to House he didn't want to see him any more. He could have told him that he _didn't feel that way_ and he should go. He could have told House that he was ruining his life. But he didn't, he never rejected House. And her certainly didn't reject House in the way House had just rejected him.

_You could've been number one_

_And you could've ruled the whole world_

_And we could've had so much fun_

_But you blew it away_

Wilson paced frenetically around his front room, ignoring the shattered cup that lay on the floor and chewing his nails. _I'll show House what happens when he rejects me. He's pushed me too far this time. _

Wilson headed into his bedroom. He flung open the doors of his brown wardrobe, revealing stacks of boxes on the left hand side. Next to the boxes lay a safety deposit box. Wilson cleared the clothes from on top of it and punched the numbers into the door. It opened with a quiet _beep_ and Wilson grabbed the contents and dumped them on the bed.

Wilson had never used a gun before. It was only there purely for defence purposes and for thoughts of his own safety. But he had watched enough films and TV to know how to load and shoot one. His trembling hands stuffed the gun into his jacket pocket which hung on the door. Patting down his frantic looking hair, he gave himself a look in the mirror. He looked awful and he knew it. But he didn't care. This was James Wilson pushed one step too far and it wasn't meant to look pretty.

_You could've been number one_

_And you could've ruled the whole world_

_And we could've had so much fun_

_But you blew it away_

He shoved his jacket on over his head and began pacing around his bedroom, trying his best to compose himself. Did he know what he was doing? Probably not. But did it feel like the right thing to do? Oh yes. House had pushed his buttons too many times and this time he had pushed the self-destruct one.

Wilson grabbed his keys and made sure he had everything he needed in his pockets. He took a deep breath and headed out towards his car.

_I'll show House what happens when he rejects me._

_He's pushed me too far this time_

_I'll show House what happens when he rejects me._

* * *

**A/N Song: Uno by Muse © Muse 1999**


End file.
